Fuyuki's New Look: FANSERVICE
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Done as a request. Fuyuki unwittingly activates the Keroro Platoon's newest defence mechanism. Rated T to be safe.


"Hello? Gunso?"

Fuyuki sighed as he looked up at the large, frog-shaped entrance to the Keroro Platoon's base. It was dinnertime, and Fuyuki's sister, Natsumi, had asked him to go down and tell the frog-like aliens that had taken residence in their home. Fuyuki always did love getting to see their high-tech base, but this time he seemed to be having trouble getting their new door to open. He remembered Natsumi complaining that the "idiot frogs" were up to something, and Keroro mentioned he was getting tired of Natsumi barging into their base. Fuyuki guessed they must have fortified it or something.

Just as the young boy was about to give up, he spotted something on the side. A small white button. It almost looked like a doorbell... no way. No way a group as scientifically advanced as the Keronians would use a garden-variety doorbell was their new security measures. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Fuyuki pressed the button...

...and was greeted by a common doorbell ringing noise. The young boy couldn't help but give a bashful chuckle as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. He did not, however, expect the eyes of the large Keronian head that formed the entrance to suddenly light up it's eyes and talk to him.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS." it ordered, scaring Fuyuki witless. Now, this was more like a security system.

"N-N-Natsumi sent me to..." he began, when the Keronian's eyes suddenly turned red at the mention of the word Natsumi.

"NATSUMI-DONO ALERT! F.A.N.S.E.R.V.I.C.E. ACTIVATED!" it bellowed, as the ground beneath Fuyuki's feet suddenly gave way, and he fell down into blackness.

Fuyuki grunted as he slowly stood up, trying to look around before everything lit up. Once his eyes got used to the light, the young paranormalist found himself in a fairly large, round silver room.

"Uh... what is this...?" he asked out loud. As if to answer his question, several panels on the ceiling opened and lowered down what seemed like silver lamps. The lamps proceeded to light up, bathing the entire room in a strange purple light.

Right before his eyes, Fuyuki saw shapes form. Dozens of people, all dressed in smart suits and expensive-looking dresses appeared and started to mill about, talking to one another and laughing. The room had changed into an extravagent ballroom, and some soft classical music began to play. Fuyuki was very confused until he realised that there was a tray in his hand. His white gloved hand...

Fuyuki gulped and looked down at himself, gasping at the sight. His clothes had changed from his usual blue hoodie and jeans into a maid's dress! It was the full shebang too; frilly white apron, white gloves, fishnet stockings, black Mary-Jane shoes... everything!

Fuyuki went bright red and covered himself with his arms, though a thought occured to him: why wasn't anyone bothered by the twelve year old boy dressed as a maid?

"You there!" one of the men shouted, pointing at him. "Maid girl! Come over here!"

Fuyuki wanted to cry out that he wasn't a girl, but for some reason all that came out was "Yes, sir!" before he hurried over, offering the man a drink from his tray.

"Thank you..." he said with a grin, as Fuyuki found himself curtsying to the man. He didn't want to, but for some reason he found himself unable NOT to. The man smirked at leant forward, gently cupping Fuyuki's chin in his hand.

"You're a very pretty maid, y'know..." he said quietly, as he leaned closer. Fuyuki's mind raced as he desperately tried to will his body to run, but all that happened was he closed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips almost touching...

...when suddenly the man disappeared, and Fuyuki suddenly regained control of his body. Unfortunately, his balance didn't and he found himself face down on the floor. With a groan, he slowly sat up, only to realise that someone was screaming at him.

"Look what you've done!" a deep voice roared as a bearded man in a suit stormed over. Fuyuki noticed that he seemed to be in some kind of bar now, and his outfit had changed again; he was now clad in a bright blue leotard, a soft white cottontail situated just above his rump. The matching high heeled pumps, white shirt cuffs and collar complete with bowtie, dark pantyhose and rabbit ears made it clear Fuyuki was now a bunnygirl, and judging by the tray of booze and smashed glass next to him (which definately wasn't there a minute ago), he was some kind of waitress.

"That's the third time this week!" the man yelled, now towering over the crossdressed boy. "You're going to get it now!"

Fuyuki found himself suddenly lifted up as the man threw him over a nearby table. Though he struggled and protested loudly, what came out of his mouth definately wasn't what he wanted to say.

"N-no, please sir! I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl from now on!" his mouth cried against his will, but the man was having none of it. He pulled his hand back and struck Fuyuki hard on his posterior, just beneath his little tail. Fuyuki cried out girlishly, as the man spanked him a few more times. Whatever kind of illusion this was, it certainly felt real.

Fuyuki whimpered and braced himself for the next slap, which never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Fuyuki realised he was now in a chair, in some kind of white, sterile-looking hallway. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicions; he was dressed differently again. This time, a crisp pink dress and matching slippers, along with the white tights; the weight on his head had changed from bunny ears to a pink nurse cap.

Unlike the last two situations, Fuyuki didn't seem to see any on nearby. However, he found himself standing up, his body once again beyond his control, and he rounded the corner into a ward filled with patients lying in bed. The pink-garbed paranormalist walked over to the nearest one and checked his chart and all his equipment (although it seemed writing wasn't important in whatever-this-was; the chart just contained random squiggles). As he turned his back to the patient in order to read his chart, he heard movement in the bed as the "sick" man suddenly grabbed and squeezed his buttocks.

"Kya~a!" Fuyuki squealed as he spun around and covered his rear end. The patient chuckled sleazily as Fuyuki backed away, only to trip over the next bed and land on the other man's lap.

"Well, hello there, cutie..." the patient chuckled, as he gently squeezed Fuyuki's soft chest. The young boy pushed the man away, as he felt everything around him change again. He sighed mentally; whatever was happening, he hoped it ended soon...

Deep in the base, a certain yellow Keronian chuckled as he watched all the screens showcasing his new invention; a holographic chamber, capable of creating the most outlandish of situations seem completely real. He called it the "Formation Against Natsumi Simulating Embarassing Roles Virtually Inventing Credible Extortion," or the "F.A.N.S.E.R.V.I.C.E."

Kururu glanced over at the nearby printer, as several pictures of the young Hinata boy in these humiliating outfits were printed off, each one showcasing him in the most compromising positions. He had created the F.A.N.S.E.R.V.I.C.E. in response to Keroro's orders to make an anti-Natsumi security system. The idea was that not only would Natsumi be embarrased by all these outfits, but that they would be able to use these photographs as blackmail. Sadly, it seemed there were still a few kinks.

Oh well. No point in crying over spilled milk. Kururu propped his feet up on his console and sipped his soda; the Hinata boy was in for quite a ride. After researching the various manga the family's mother created and brought home, Kururu had programmed 20 different situations into the F.A.N.S.E.R.V.I.C.E. And he had "forgotten" to include an abort button.

FUYUKI'S NEW LOOK: F.A.N.S.E.R.V.I.C.E. - END


End file.
